<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter Oneshots by Etheriaxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191497">Harry Potter Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etheriaxx/pseuds/Etheriaxx'>Etheriaxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etheriaxx/pseuds/Etheriaxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of oneshots I’ve either made for my friend or just oneshots I got ideas and wanted to write. Requests are welcome &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader, Harry Potter/Reader, Hermione Granger/Reader, Luna Lovegood/Reader, Neville Longbottom/Reader, Remus Lupin/Reader, Ron Weasley/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harry Potter Oneshots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ll also be trying to make these gender inclusive where it can be read from any gender perspective. But I’m still trying to write that way so it might be a little wonky!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*a work in progress*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>